mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheerilee/Gallery
Season one Golden Harvest along with other ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png|Boast Busters Ponies picking up branches S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Noteworthy, Cheerilee, and Cherry Berry singing S01E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Teenage Cheerilee S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Costumed fillies half 1 S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two Cheerilee talks to her students S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Diamond Tiara 7 S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Cheerilee - I wish I had something to give you! S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Happy Cheerilee.png|Family Appreciation Day Cheerilee is high S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Chin rub S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Thank You Pinkie S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Yes S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Season three Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Ponies arguing S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Screwy looking at butterflies S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Season four Cheerilee introduces Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Bird flies away with Spike's hot dog S4E8.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Cheese with Berryshine and filly Cheerilee S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Cheerilee "Costumes!" S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Fluttershy and RD hopeful again S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Ponies cleaning up S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png|Equestria Games Season five Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png|Slice of Life A party S5E11.png|Party Pooped Cheerilee tells Diamond Tiara that Pip won S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six On Your Marks Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Newbie Dash Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies finish singing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again S6E8.png Starlight Glimmer observes ponies from the balcony S6E8.png Twilight welcoming Starlight to the party S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Applejack's "Day" Off Ponies mingle at the Day Spa S6E10.png Ponies in the Ponyville Day Spa S6E10.png The Cart Before the Ponies Foals say good morning to Miss Cheerilee S6E14.png Cheerilee "I hope you brought your thinking caps" S6E14.png Cheerilee "we're going to learn about physics!" S6E14.png Cheerilee "the use of force in energy conversions" S6E14.png Cheerilee points at advanced physics equations S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee "it's very important" S6E14.png Cheerilee "most likely end up using it" S6E14.png Cheerilee "for participating in the..." S6E14.png Cheerilee spinning the chalkboard around S6E14.png Cheerilee points at cart schematic S6E14.png Cheerilee "hold on to your horseshoes" S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee rolling her eyes S6E14.png Cheerilee unfurling a blueprint S6E14.png Cheerilee explains the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee "you've got one day" S6E14.png Cheerilee "you'll each get to pick an older pony" S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee "but choose wisely" S6E14.png Cheerilee speaking to school foals S6E14.png Cheerilee "your cart has to be able to finish" S6E14.png Cheerilee showing off the Derby awards S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee begins her lesson S6E14.png School foals groaning again S6E14.png Derby racers start to assemble at starting line S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee in cheerleading outfit S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee noticing something odd S6E14.png Cheerilee "aren't you all missing somepony?" S6E14.png Applejack "they'll be along" S6E14.png Cheerilee "usually the younger ponies drive" S6E14.png Rarity chuckling at Miss Cheerilee S6E14.png Cheerilee rolling her eyes at Rarity S6E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders gallop to their carts S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee starting the race S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee shouting "go!" S6E14.png The race begins S6E14.png Apple Bloom 'Can't we go any faster' S6E14.png Applejack 'This is perfect!' S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee and cheerleaders S6E14.png Cheerleaders and spectators looking worried S6E14.png Cheerilee approaches looking annoyed S6E14.png|Not looking good. Cheerilee "that's a wonderful idea!" S6E14.png Cheerilee "the older ponies should sit this one out" S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee "I get to say this twice" S6E14.png Cheerilee announces start of the second race S6E14.png Racers line up for the second race S6E14.png Cheerilee about to start the second race S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee shouts "go!" again S6E14.png|"GO!" 28 Pranks Later Cheerilee teaching her class of foals S6E15.png Cheerilee about to begin her lesson S6E15.png Cheerilee's insulting self-portrait on chalkboard S6E15.png Cheerilee angrily turns the chalkboard around S6E15.png Rainbow says "gotcha!" to Cheerilee S6E15.png Cheerilee looking annoyed at Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Cheerilee chases after Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Fluttershy "did she get you, too?" S6E15.png Applejack "she needs to stop" S6E15.png Pinkie Pie "but pranks are so much fun!" S6E15.png Twilight "who enjoys them and who doesn't" S6E15.png Ponyville ponies agreeing with Twilight S6E15.png Twilight and ponies looking worried at Pinkie S6E15.png Miss Cheerilee answers her door S6E15.png Cheerilee buys three boxes of cookies S6E15.png Zombie Dr. Hooves, Cheerilee, and Octavia Melody S6E15.png All of Ponyville turned into cookie zombies S6E15.png Rainbow and friends escape the zombie horde S6E15.png Zombie Cheerilee tries breaking inside S6E15.png Zombie Cheerilee bumps into wood S6E15.png Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png The ponies enter the barn S6E15.png Rainbow Dash completely surrounded by zombies S6E15.png Zombie Pinkie Pie "we want cookies!" S6E15.png Ponies wiping rainbow colors away S6E15.png Ponies grinning at Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Applejack "you can thank Pinkie Pie" S6E15.png Applejack explaining to Rainbow Dash S6E15.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby helps Cheerilee teach precalculus S6E19.png Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Where the Apple Lies Young Big McIntosh checking out Cheerilee S6E23.png Season seven A Flurry of Emotions Picture Day photo of Cheerilee and sick foals S7E3.png Twilight and Cheerilee in the schoolhouse classroom S7E3.png Cheerilee "oh, no problem" S7E3.png Cheerilee "I'm surprised you came to me" S7E3.png Twilight giving Flurry Heart her Whammy toy S7E3.png Twilight "didn't think the foals would be interested" S7E3.png Cheerilee "it was good you came to me" S7E3.png Cheerilee suggests Ponyville Fables and Stables S7E3.png Ponyville Fables and Stables front cover S7E3.png Cheerilee suggests Alien Alicorns vs. Space Pirates S7E3.png Spike holding up Burnferno, Warrior from Within S7E3.png Twilight, Cheerilee, Spike, and Flurry in the classroom S7E3.png Cheerilee holds up another book; Twilight shakes her head S7E3.png Cheerilee suggests Gusty the Great S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle "that was one of my favorites" S7E3.png Cheerilee notices something behind Twilight S7E3.png Cheerilee nervously points toward Flurry Heart S7E3.png Twilight puts Flurry Heart in her stroller again S7E3.png Flurry Heart sad that her drawings were erased S7E3.png Cheerilee "now I'll just write it up again" S7E3.png Cheerilee using chalk; Twilight looking embarrassed S7E3.png Forever Filly Cutie Mark Crusaders pleased with themselves S7E6.png Sweetie Belle polishes Chipcutter's picture S7E6.png Sweetie Belle looking at her cutie mark S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "three puppy paw prints" S7E6.png Scootaloo "when is she swinging by?" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle walks toward clubhouse door S7E6.png Scootaloo "you've come to the right place!" S7E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders are on the job S7E6.png Apple Bloom "will be back to bein' besties!" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "you have the CMC guarantee!" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle shocked to see Rarity S7E6.png Rarity putting a hoof around Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "what are you doing here?" S7E6.png Rarity explores the CMCs' clubhouse S7E6.png Rarity "to offer your 'clients'" S7E6.png Rarity looking at left side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png Rarity looking at right side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png Parental Glideance The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Cheerilee thanking Scootaloo for her report S7E7.png Cheerilee "very well researched!" S7E7.png Cheerilee "a little heavy on the pictures" S7E7.png Cheerilee "a moldy sandwich in your report" S7E7.png Cheerilee gives Scootaloo a B for her report S7E7.png Cheerilee tells Rainbow and parents to quiet down S7E7.png The Perfect Pear Apple Bloom in the Ponyville marketplace S7E13.png Triple Threat Cheerilee pointing at Princess Ember S7E15.png Ponies gathering around Princess Ember S7E15.png Princess Ember breathes fire into the air S7E15.png Cheerilee and Helia scared of Princess Ember S7E15.png Ponies flee from Princess Ember in terror S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Rose trying to appease the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity appears in the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity "flowers that accentuate my mane" S7E19.png Rarity walking through the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Rarity walking through Ponyville in a cloak S7E19.png Rarity sees crowd outside Quills and Sofas S7E19.png Rarity approaches Filthy Rich and flower trio S7E19.png Rarity "quite a few lavender arrangements" S7E19.png Rarity winking at Filthy Rich S7E19.png Filthy Rich "is lavender purple?" S7E19.png Secrets and Pies Pinkie Pie in Miss Cheerilee's classroom S7E23.png Cheerilee "have to remind the foals and fillies" S7E23.png Cheerilee "animals just can't digest pony food" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "where do these pies come from?" S7E23.png Cheerilee "they're from Rainbow Dash" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie surprised by Cheerilee's information S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "the day after her half-birthday?!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "very, very interesting" S7E23.png Miss Cheerilee smiling adorably S7E23.png Cheerilee "the students just love it" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I'm so glad" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie's theory board about Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie crosses in front of her theory board S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "she didn't eat the banana" S7E23.png Pinkie "don't tell me this all just started recently!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "it's been going on for years!" S7E23.png Photo of Cheerilee X'd out on Pinkie's theory board S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "you can't escape the truth!" S7E23.png Photo of Cheerilee in blue outline S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "Rainbow Dash doesn't like pie" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "she doesn't even like them" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "are you sure?" S7E23.png Season eight The Maud Couple Pony MC presenting Maud Pie S8E3.png Maud Pie starts telling jokes S8E3.png Left-side audience confused by Maud's jokes S8E3.png Right-side audience confused by Maud's jokes S8E3.png Audience members look over at Pinkie Pie S8E3.png Audience unable to hear Maud Pie S8E3.png Audience members look at each other S8E3.png Audience members start laughing S8E3.png|Miss Cheerilee is literally ROTFL Pinkie and Maud in front of laughing crowd S8E3.png Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Ponies getting ready to greet Maud Pie S8E3.png Ponies surprise cardboard cutout of Maud S8E3.png Bird's-eye view of Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Fake It 'Til You Make It Cheerilee shaking her head at Rarity S8E4.png Horse Play Ponies filling the audience seats S8E7.png Curtains open on A New Day in Equestria S8E7.png The Break Up Break Down Spike and Discord walking into Ponyville S8E10.png Marks for Effort Starlight enters Cheerilee's classroom S8E12.png Starlight asks to borrow the Crusaders S8E12.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png The Washouts beginning their show S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Short Fuse gets fired out of a slingshot S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears before the crowd S8E20.png Lightning "on the other side in one piece!" S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Crowd ponies watching Scootaloo's stunt S8E20.png Rainbow "that rope's about to coil around" S8E20.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Ponies singing together in Ponyville square MLPBGE.png Twilight's friends watch her freak out MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "I need eight!" MLPBGE.png Twilight teleports away yet again MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie arrive on scene MLPBGE.png Applejack "traditional holiday meltdown?" MLPBGE.png Rest of the Mane Five and Spike confirm MLPBGE.png Line of ponies out of post office door MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Rainbow speeds back to her friends S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies marching on Canterlot S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts appear S9E2.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png The Last Crusade Miss Cheerilee teaching class of foals S9E12.png Cheerilee looking puzzled at Scootaloo S9E12.png Cheerilee spinning a swivel chalkboard S9E12.png Cheerilee teaching about weather factory S9E12.png Miss Cheerilee "may I help you?" S9E12.png Miss Cheerilee choking on chalk dust S9E12.png Cheerilee "hold off on the lesson" S9E12.png Miss Cheerilee thinking of something S9E12.png Cheerilee "how about show and tell?" S9E12.png Scootaloo goes first for show-and-tell S9E12.png Scootaloo "coming home to Ponyville today!" S9E12.png Scootaloo looking incredibly excited S9E12.png Scootaloo answers Snips "nope" S9E12.png Scootaloo "jobs are way too important" S9E12.png Scootaloo races to other side of classroom S9E12.png Scootaloo "pony science and medicine" S9E12.png Scootaloo "it's too dangerous" S9E12.png Cheerilee and Scootaloo look at cragadile S9E12.png Cheerilee and Scootaloo terrified of cragadile S9E12.png Cragadile charges at Cheerilee and Scootaloo S9E12.png Snap Shutter wrestling the cragadile S9E12.png Snap Shutter pins cragadile to the floor S9E12.png Scootaloo gasps with excitement S9E12.png Scootaloo speeds away from Cheerilee S9E12.png Scootaloo introduces class to her parents S9E12.png Close-up on Cheerilee's trembling hooves S9E12.png Miss Cheerilee looking very frightened S9E12.png Miss Cheerilee dismissing the class S9E12.png Apple Bloom wiping some tears away S9E12.png Apple Bloom "I now call our last ever" S9E12.png Apple Bloom calls meeting to order S9E12.png Apple Bloom about to cry S9E12.png Apple Bloom start bawling S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders crying together S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders making a list S9E12.png Apple Bloom "they like dangerous creatures" S9E12.png Apple Bloom "how would we hear about it?" S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders' wall of helped ponies S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusader Appreciation Day S9E12.png Crusaders holding the Key to the City S9E12.png Wonderbolts flying over the ceremony S9E12.png Mane Allgood calling Scootaloo over S9E12.png Rainbow "still gonna make her leave?!" S9E12.png Crowd of ponies the Crusaders helped S9E12.png Snap and Mane still hugging Scootaloo S9E12.png Mane Allgood "sorry we didn't realize it" S9E12.png Snap "our work is our life's purpose" S9E12.png Auntie Lofty "before you sold the house" S9E12.png Snap and Mane looking embarrassed S9E12.png Lofty "we've decided to move here" S9E12.png Scoot's aunts offer to let her live with them S9E12.png Scootaloo "will you still come and visit?" S9E12.png Snap Shutter taking off his hat S9E12.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie gallop from the stage S9E12.png Crowd of ponies cheer for the Crusaders S9E12.png A Trivial Pursuit Ponies gathered in Hay Burger restaurant S9E16.png Applejack greeting Twilight Sparkle S9E16.png Maud and Mudbriar appear holding hooves S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle explaining rule 37.2C S9E16.png Twilight "no back-to-back categories" S9E16.png Twilight "I think Fluttershy was joking" S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle hears Pinkie Pie S9E16.png Twilight distressed to see Pinkie Pie S9E16.png Twilight galloping away in panic S9E16.png Spike flies after Twilight with worry S9E16.png Everypony listening to Granny Smith S9E16.png Everyone in the restaurant groaning S9E16.png Cheerilee and Mrs. Cake stare at Pinkie S9E16.png Ponies having refreshments during break S9E16.png Sunburst groaning with frustration S9E16.png Sunburst "counting that as a correct answer!" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie looking out the window S9E16.png Pinkie Pie hears the cupcakes question S9E16.png Pinkie looks out the window again S9E16.png Pinkie Pie pouting at the window S9E16.png Pinkie Pie calling out to Maud S9E16.png Everypony at Trivia Trot looks at Pinkie Pie S9E16.png The Summer Sun Setback Ponies filling the Canterlot stadium S9E17.png Celestia and Luna join Twilight on stage S9E17.png Ponies cheering for the sunrise S9E17.png She Talks to Angel Fluttershy walking into Ponyville S9E18.png Fluttershy "told us to take it together" S9E18.png Everypony staring at Angel-Fluttershy S9E18.png Dragon Dropped Exterior view of Ponyville store in flashback S9E19.png A Horse Shoe-In Octavia Melody's concert venue S9E20.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S9E25.png Earth ponies gathered outside Town Hall S9E25.png Main ponies and Spike enter Ponyville S9E25.png Winter Lotus "we don't have unicorn magic" S9E25.png Winter Lotus "like those cowardly Pegasi!" S9E25.png Rainbow Dash gets in Winter Lotus' face S9E25.png Shadow cast over Rainbow and Earth ponies S9E25.png Winter Lotus "didn't want any 'grounded' ponies" S9E25.png Rainbow Dash picks a fight with Winter Lotus S9E25.png Fluttershy breaking up the fight S9E25.png Fluttershy addressing the Earth ponies S9E25.png Ponies under windigo-filled sky S9E25.png Earth ponies starting to panic S9E25.png Sandbar and family among panicked ponies S9E25.png The Last Problem Rarity trotting across a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on blue background S9E26.png Animated shorts Triple Pony Dare Ya Cheerilee watches Granny count bits BGES1.png Cheerilee surprised when Granny stops BGES1.png Cheerilee looking at a black button BGES1.png Ponies in line for Granny's fruitcake BGES1.png Applejack and Dash in a very long line BGES1.png Granny still counting Cheerilee's bits BGES1.png Rainbow speeds to front of the line BGES1.png Ponies annoyed by Dash cutting in line BGES1.png Rainbow and ponies look back at Applejack BGES1.png Rainbow Dash "no, you don't!" BGES1.png Rainbow "I didn't Triple Dare you back!" BGES1.png Rainbow Dash with an impish smirk BGES1.png Rainbow issues a challenge to Applejack BGES1.png Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Confetti cannons fire at the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "revere the rocky road!" MLPS5.png Maud Pie smiling at Mudbriar MLPS5.png Cranky "I can't stand eating cold things" MLPS5.png Ponies entering the ice cream museum MLPS5.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 credits background.png Comic issue 7 page 2.png Comic issue 9 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic issue 9 Jetpack cover textless.jpg Comic issue 9 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 11 cover A.jpg Comic issue 12 page 7.jpg Comic issue 27 cover A.jpg Comic issue 27 cover A textless.jpg Comic issue 29 cover A.jpg Comic issue 29 cover B.png Comic issue 29 credits page.jpg Comic issue 29 page 2.jpg Comic issue 29 page 3.jpg Comic issue 29 page 4.jpg Comic issue 29 page 5.jpg Comic issue 29 in Polish page 11.jpg Comic issue 38 page 1.jpg Comic issue 38 page 2.jpg Comic issue 38 page 3.jpg Comic issue 38 page 4.jpg Comic issue 39 in Polish page 22.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic micro 3 page 2.png Friends Forever issue 8 Hastings cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg Other My Little Pony Art is Magic! Vol. 2 cover.jpg Merchandise Cheerilee toy.jpg|Playful Ponies Cheerilee Ponyville Schoolhouse Cheerilee playset.jpg Cutiemarkcrusadersset.jpg|Pony School Pals & Cheerilee toy set My Little Pony The Movie All About Cheerilee figure.jpg My Little Pony The Movie All About Cheerilee packaging.jpg January 2011 McDonald's Happy Meal toys.jpg McDonald's Happy Meal March 2012.png Butler, PA Wal Mart poster bin and toy display shelves.jpg Other side of Butler, PA Wal Mart toy display shelves.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg|Season 1 poster Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png Merchandise T-Shirt Cheerilee.jpg|WeLoveFine "Somepony Special" men's T-shirt My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Miscellaneous Twilight Sparkle and Spike landing in Ponyville S1 Opening.png RemasteredOpeningTrain-1.png AiP Sick Cheerilee.png|Cheerilee in the game Adventures in Ponyville. AiP Twilight help.png CastleCreator Cheerilee.png|Cheerilee from the game Card Creator. MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg|The whole cast of all seasons Teenage Cheerilee S1E12.png|Season 1 Chin rub S2E17.png|Season 2 Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|Season 3 Cheerilee introduces Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png|Season 4 Cheerilee tells Diamond Tiara that Pip won S5E18.png|Season 5 ru:Чирайли/Галерея